Okay to be Gay
by SakuyasLittleBird
Summary: Heero runs from Relena into something he never expected. Singfic, PWP. My first oneshot.


**Okay to be Gay**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or OK 2B GAY by Tomboy.

**Authors Note**: This came about because I was fooling around on Youtube and typed in Sequins or some such, and up came a version of this. So I found the Original, and that's when the trouble started…. I was reading a fanfic, and I started thinking about what the GW boys would look like in it, and it got stuck…. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Heero was once again being chased by the rabid pink monster, otherwise known as Relena Peacecraft. In a last ditch effort to lose her, he ran into a nearby bar, thinking that she'd never follow him in there. Knowing that he'd have to stay a while so he'd be sure that she was definitely gone, he sat down at a table near a large stage. He noticed that when he walked in that there was a large amount of men here, but assumed that it was a strip club.

That misconception, of course, disappeared when the lights on the stage came on, and the presenter stated to speak. "Welcome," he boomed in an impressive voice, "Tonight we have a very special show. One that will please you very much, I'm sure. Welcome, Duo and his Boys!

Heero's eyes were impossibly wide as a familiar figure was lighted on one side of the stage. Duo was dressed in all black. He had on tight black leather pants, over his black tank, he wore a black fur coat. That wasn't the only surprise in store for him. As the rest of the stage lit up, he saw the other pilots, all dressed in some sort of leather. Quatre was in all pink, with a huge fan thing of pink feathers behind him. Trowa was a Green leather outfit that somehow made him look taller that he already was. Wufei was in white leather pants with a rainbow over the crotch, and a white fur stole over his shoulders.

A parody of a child's wind up lullaby started playing, then an all males chorus came in, soundling like a choir, before breaking into song.

All: _It's okay be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

As they were singing, they started swinging their hips in a parody of a different dance. Quatre then stood forward, swinging his hips as he began to sing. Duo came up next to him and danced.

Quatre: _Father figures we are  
You're a shooting star_

Duo: Y_ou've come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
In a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose_

They all began singing again as they danced around each other sinuously. Duo went over to Wufei and the rubbed against each other as Trowa went to stand next to the little blonde.

All: _Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease to delay  
The gay way_

_ It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
Hooray! For the man!_

Trowa stood in the front, hips cocked at an angle as Quatre rubbed all over him. He raised his arms to show off his muscles before he began to sing.

Trowa: _Ooh, strong man  
queen of the balls  
some brotherly love is a pleasure for all  
Come out  
open your eyes  
_  
Quatre:_ It's a matter of size_

Quatre ground himself on Trowa as Duo and Wufei kissed before singing the last line of the verse. Male dancers surrounded duo as he swung his hips to the music, making him the focus of the audience as they all sang the chorus again.

All: _Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
you've got to cease to delay  
The gay way_

_ It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Okay to be gay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way_

Duo left the ring of male dancers and danced his way across the stage, stripping off his fur coat on the way, making room for Wufei to join the dancers.

Duo: _Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)  
It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)_

The pilots on stage all started clapping their hands as Duo made his way off the stage towards a very shocked Heero.

All: _Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!_

As the braided Baka reached his destination, Wufei took center stage, with the dancers surrounding him.

Wufei: _Now remember  
There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over_

After they all sang the chorus again, Wufei started singing again, all of the dancers bunched up around him, rubbing against each other.

Wufei: _West is where you should go  
To San Francisco  
I get that you know  
Would you gather my face  
So united we stand in a gay parade  
A human serenade_

As the Chinese pilot was singing, Relena stormed in, looking for her "hero". ((Yes, bad pun I know. But I couldn't resist)) She pushed her way between Heero and Duo, batting her eyes furiously at him. Heero walked towards her with a determined look in his eyes, causing her to smile flirtatiously. The expression on her face when he just pushed her aside to go wrap himself around Duo cause everyone around her to laugh, causing her to run out crying.

Heero then joined the others on stage, dancing with Duo as they all sang the chorus one last time.

_ Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay_

A loud crash shook the room, causing Heero to blink. When he opened his eyes he discovered that he was in bed, the whole thing obviously having been a dream. The crash he heard had been the others doing something in the first floor of the safehouse they were in currently residing in.

He got out of bed and went downstairs, intent on getting breakfast. As he entered the living room with his customary cup of coffee, he noticed the others going through a large trunk.

As Duo saw him enter he waved excitedly, "Hey, Hee-chan! Guess what me and Quat found in the attic while we were cleaning!" Duo held up his favorite thing from the box, dropping it in shock when Heero ran out of the room screaming.

Duo looked down at the black leather pants and black fur coat he held in confusion, "What? Atleast it isn't as bad as that pink feather thing Quatre liked so much…"

* * *

LB: I couldn't resist! It seemed to fit so well!

Heero: **flips off the safety on his gun**

LB: Eep! Bye bye! Hope you enjoyed it! **runs out screaming with Heero right behind her**

Duo: Please Read and Review!


End file.
